


Dog Walks

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: I Could Think Of Worse Jobs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: dog parents couples dog walkin, really fluffy :'''(((
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Series: I Could Think Of Worse Jobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dog Walks

**Author's Note:**

> remember how tz were similar in that they both had dogs opposite of their gender?  
> (remember how tz were actually rlly rlly similar in a lot of things? sigh i know, probs just me :/)  
> the fic honestly really is really fluffy, im just sad cus it's all in the past now hahahaha sighh...

“You should have brought a cap”

“Dude, we are in london. It is freaking 10° out here, how the hell was i supposed to know the sun was gonna show up.”

“You should have brought a cap.”

“Don’t make me throw this poop bag at you, just be glad this isn’t… _used_ yet.

Tom laughs at that.

Zendaya laughs too but she picks up noon and starts heading off to… somewhere.

"Come on, noon, we don’t need dis dude telling us wat to do. Let’s get you out of some sunlight.” says z as she walks away

“Ok, real mature, z. You know, i only invited you to this dog walk just to get your butt off the couch for once. So you walking away from me is really just you going the extra mile.”

Z, without turning her back, throws a middle finger at tom and simply continues walking away.

“Come on, tess, let’s try and catch up to her. Come on, there’s a good girl. Unlike someone else we know hehe”

Tom finally catches up and sees where the mum and her doggo son went. Zendaya’s sitting on a park bench with noon by her side and sun glasses perched on her nose and ears.

Tom tries to pick up noon so he could sit down but a hand blocks him off.

“Uhh wat are ya doing? Can’t you see my son sitting right here?” says z gesturing her hand to noon who’s peacefully sleeping on the bench.

“Hhmm okay. To be honest, i’d do the same.” says tom w/ a shrug.

Tom then sits to the nearest bench opposite z’s and beckons tessa to sit next to him.

“Come on tess, come on-” says tom, tapping the wooden bench’s surface. Tessa excitedly jumps onto the bench and licks tom’s face.

“Oohhh tess, stop stop, that’s a good girl,” says tom, scratching tessa’s head

Z just smiles watching tom with tessa being cute af while she caresses her own son’s fur.

“Hey tom,”

“Yeah?” tom finally takes his eyes off his princess and looks at zendaya

“How long have you had tessa again? Or i mean, how old is she now?”

“Hmmm i first adopted her when i was about 16 so wow yeah, tess is like 5 or so years old already. Damn, i’m sorry i can’t remember your birthday, girl.” then tom kisses tessa’s head which brings a smile to z’s face.

“Does it get hard when you’re in an entirely different continent away from her? Cus i mean, i was completely heartbroken the first days i was here in london and this little guy wasn’t with me.” It was noon’s turn to be kissed so zendaya picked up the lil schnauzer from his once peaceful sleep and cuddled him and kissed his head as well.

“Well yeah, of course it is. I missed this little angel every second,” says tom rubbing tessa’s head.

“But the facetime helps, and it’s better knowing she’s safe with mum and dad rather than putting her thru air travel just for me.”

“Yeah, i’m just glad noon’s smaller so i can-” zendaya then carries noon like a baby “-carry him around and stuff. I wish i was interviewed with him for once. Like when tessa was with you on the red carpet.”

“Haha this little angel was the star of the show. But, seriously, tho, although it was fun i was a bit worried what with the cameras and stuff drivin her a bit nuts.”

“Ohh, she was okay tho, right?”

“Yeah, yup, this lil lady’s right here’s a champ.”

Tom then carries tessa to his lap “yes you are, aren’t you?” cuddling the staffie who was wiggling about on tom’s lap

“Oh hey, i _just_ saw noon’s twitter by the way. Is that run by you or…?” asks tom

“Ha! Dude, that twitter’s literally just-” zendaya blows a kiss and does the ok sign “-the best, for reals. It’s like… it’s what noon would really say if he could talk. Does tessa have one?” asks z with noon still on her lap and her hand carressing his black scruffy fur.

“A twitter or a voice? Cause i kinda think tess’d be more famous than us if she could talk,” says tom causing z to let a chuckle out

“A twitter, you idiot,” says zendaya still chuckling

“Haha nope, no. I haven’t seen anyone make an account for her yet. But who knows, i mean i barely check out twitter, there could be one and i just don’t know it.” says tom cuddling tess tighter.

“Ha, nah, dude. My fanbase is just that much more extra.”

“Ha, yeah you’ve got that right.”

They eventually get up from their benches and head back to the car. Zendaya’s in the front and the two cuties are at the back.

“Hey dude, is there a beach anywhere near here by the way? I’m kinda feelin it what with the sun out and all.”

“Uhh yeah there’s one just a few miles away from here. But the water’s still bloody cold tho.”

“Yeah, yeah i know, i just… feel like the ocean breeze and sand on my feet and stuff.”

Zendaya hasn’t been to a beach since the last _last_ time she went to LA and the whole freezing weather of england was starting to get to her that she just wanted to make the most of this rest day she and tom had while the sun was out and just… go to the beach.

“Oh okay… yeah sure, let’s go to the beach” says tom smiling at z

When they arrive at the beach, and they open the door to the back, the two dogs come running out right ahead to the water and almost simultaneously tom and z shout

“TESSA, NO!” "NOON, NO!“

The couple immediately sprint after their respective dogs and fortunately, the dogs stop at feet level water. Tom was right, it _was_ cold af.

When z and tom get there themselves, they’re completely out of breath.

"Hhuuuhhhh SON, WHY?!” says a slightly wet and completely wheezing zendaya holding a noon with muddy sandy wet paws.

“Oohhh why heeehh did i heehh say yes to this heeehh” says tom with his hands on his knees with tessa’s leash on wrapped tight on his left hand.

After they just stand there for a bit, catching their breath. Zendaya finally speaks and says what they were both thinking.

“Siighh come on, come one. Get up, let’s let’s just… let’s just sit over to somewhere dry for a while,” says z pointing to the dry land.

Tom, Z, Tess, and Noon walk as far away from the water as possible. Z is patting away the sand from her shirt while tom just has his hand on his chest still slightly out of breath.

They finally walked as far as they could walk to dry land and z sits down while tom hands tessa’s leash to her.

“Hey z, i’m just, i’m just gonna grab us both a water, yeah?”

“YES, yesyesyesyes please, thank you, thanks, tom.”

When tom leaves, zendaya is able to breathe easy for a while, in and out. She finally catches her breath and her heart rate’s finally gone back down to normal.

When she’s finally relaxed and chill like how beaches are supposed to make her feel, she’s finally able to notice the beauty of the locale.

The entire area was completely empty as in devoid of anyone other than her and the two peacefully sleeping lil shts lying down at her side.

Zendaya could **_feel_ **the ocean breeze hitting her face and flowing thru her arms. The sky was a blazing red from the sun setting on the horizon and zendaya just felt… at peace.

The aching of her legs finally stopped and zendaya stood up to do what she was going to do. She grabbed noon from his spot and caressed tessa to wake her up then tugged on her leash gently to get tessa to stand up.

“Come on, guys, let’s go to the water now. But, slowly, ok? There’s two of you and only one of me.”

Zendaya puts down noon and wraps his leash on her other hand. She takes off her shoes and starts walking to the ocean with her bare feet on the sand.

The sand was actually a bit warm but the nearer and nearer they got to the water, the colder and colder it got.

Finally, they reached the tip of the ocean where the water could barely reach zendaya’s ankles. But even then, she could feel that the water was hella freezing. But, zendaya wiggled her toes and felt the tiny splashes on her feet and she smiled at that.

She continued to just walk on the side of the beach along side the 2 dogs, kicking the water every now and then and she just had this feeling inside like she was calm and at peace and away from the rest of the world.

But that’s when tessa began digging at the water, soaking noon and the bottom half of z’s pants.

“Great.”

Zendaya tugged at tessa’s leash to bring her back from the water.

“Alright, come on, tess, i think we’ve had enough getting wet for one day.”

When z and the two dogs turn to go back to their spot, they see tom headed over to them over a few feet away.

“HEEYY ZZZ” shouts tom from afar with two water bottles on his hand waving his arm about.

“Hey, Tom! We’re over here!” shouts Z back waving her arm about to signal where they were.

“I know! We’re the only people here, you know that, right?”

Tom couldn’t see it but zendaya’s expression over tom’s reply was exactly like this -_-

Instead of shouting back her comeback, z decides to let go of tessa’s leash which sent the dog running right back to the water and her owner sprinting right after her shouting “TESSA, NOT AGAIN!”

Tessa was digging on the water again when tom finally reached her, out of breath yet again but now completely drenched from his pants down as he bent down to try and get tessa to stop.

“AAAHHH YOU- YOU SHOUD’VE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!” says z still laughing and pointing at tom who was now sitting on the wet sand, feeling the ocean water pass thru his pants.

“Alright. Alright, look i’m sorry, dude, ok? I just, tsk-” zendaya laughs again. “Ok ok sigh-” she pauses to take a breath. “I really am sorry, tom. I mean it.”

“Yeah… yeah, ok. Here’s your water.” says tom handing a bottled water to z

“Yess, thanks so much, you’re the-” just as z was going to finish her compliment, tom let’s tessa go and he splashes water on z.

“-the worst, you’re **_literally_** the worst” says z with the same expression she had just a while ago

“Ha! You should see YOUR face-” says tom finally standing up with his pants completely soaked

“I did say ‘here’s your water’” says a laughing tom repeating the gesture he made before as he said it

“Right right right-” says z who’s slowly bending her knees “-very” and SPLASH “clever, water boy,” says zendaya who’s laughing yet again as she turns her back to run away from her victim with noon following suit to his running mom.

“Oohh you’re so dead,” says tom who chases after her right away

“Come on, tess, let’s follow the evil witch” says tom, tugging tessa’s leash and then running along side the water with tessa sprinting ahead and tom trying to catch up.

What followed next was 10 minutes worth of a cat and mouse chase full of laughs on the ocean as the couple and their dogs get soaked.

Out of breath from their chase and laughing while they were having their water fight, Tom and Zendaya end up lying on the ocean, with all of their clothes on and fully soaked, while they hold hands and their other hands hold their dogs’ leashes.

Breathe in and out, in and out, as the water passes by them for a few minutes.

“Sighhh alright, water boy, come on, get up. I wouldn’t want us to get sick when we still have work tomorrow.” says z standing up with noon yet again back on her arms

“Heh ok-” tom stands up. “Come on, tess, time to go.” Tom tugs on tess’ leash and off they went back to the spot where z left her shoes.

“Hey, z, here’s your water by the way…”

Z snaps her head back to see if tom was about to start their fight up yet again and

“Oh, come on, no seriously, here’s your water. We’re both out of breath and we’re out of the water already, come on.”

“Aight, thanks, tom.” says z smiling at the offered drink

Once zendaya finishes drinking her water

“Ahh man that’s some good-”

Zendaya is cut off by tom kissing z on her lips, with his hand on one side of her face and they can still taste the saltwater of the ocean on their lips.

“Puh..-” zendaya took a moment to collect herself from that one hell of a kiss.

“What the hell was that for?” says z with an almost awestruck smile on her face

“Nothing, i’m just… glad you thought of going here :)” says tom as he squeezes z’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah i’m glad that we went here too :)” says z, squeezing his hand back and giving a quick peck to his lips.

“Alright, come on, let’s go back to the car before i freeze to death,” says z hugging herself tight and rubbing her arms to warm herself.

Once they get in the car, they immediately turn the heater on and find towels or anything to dry themselves with.

They drive back to tom’s house for dinner and zendaya texts darnell to meet her there with a change of clothes.

Darnell: wth did you guys get up to, now? 😑😕

Zendaya: HA you’ll see when we get there 😆😂

Once they get there

“What the hell happened to you guys?!” asks darnell

“Yeah, same question,” says harry pointing to darnell

“You guys left to walk the dogs, how the hell did you end up soaking wet??”

Then almost simultaneously yet again they said

“Haha it was his/her fault” with tom and zendaya pointing at the other and then the both of them cracked and tom and zendaya couldn’t help but just burst into laughter while darnell and harry were left there wondering wtf crazy shit have these two done now?


End file.
